אתרוג רמת רחל
ימין|שחזור הארמון המלכותי [http://www.israel-infos.net/Israel--Archeologie--le-pollen-sur-les-traces-de-Soukot-8065.html המקור] ' תרומת הפולן למחקר הארכיאולוגי ותוצאות אנליזות הפולן בגן המלכותי ברמת רחל' מאת: מחקר דפנה לנגוט אוניברסיטת תל-אביב גרגרי אבקה של צמחים (פולן) עשויים להשתמר כמאובנים במשך מאות ואף אלפי שנים ועל כן מהווים כלי מחקרי חשוב בשחזור הצמחייה והאקלים. כמו כן, גרגרי האבקה יכולים לסייע בתיעוד פעילותו של האדם: שיחזור כלכלת הקיום (חקלאות ורעייה) וזיהוי הצמחים שגידל או הביא האדם לסביבת מגוריו. מקרה המבחן של רמת רחל הינו מעניין במיוחד. באתר זה נחפר מכלול של גן מלכותי אשר נבנה סביב לחזית של ארמון ונועד הן לפאר את יושבו והן לשמש כמקום מפגש טקסי. זהו גן ייחודי שלא ידועות לו מקבילות בדרום הלבנט בתקופות הברונזה, הברזל והפרסית. שטח נרחב סביב הארמון נחצב, הונמך והוחלק במתכוון ועליו הונחה אדמת גן אשר יובאה למקום. בנוסף נחשפו גם מגוון של מתקנים, בנויים וחצובים, אשר בבירור נועדו לתעל, לאגור ולנקז מים. מתקנים אלו טויחו בקפדנות ובאיכות נדירה ביחס לידוע אודות ממלכת יהודה הן בתקופת הברזל והן בתקופה הפרסית. עד כה לא היה ברור אילו צמחים גודלו בגן מלכותי ומפואר זה, אולם שימורם הטוב של גרגרי האבקה סייע בפתרון התעלומה. הפולן בודד מסדרות שונות של טיח שדופנו על גבי ברכת מים בגן. אחת מן הסדרות, המשויכת לתקופה הפרסית, טויחה בעונת האביב בעת שהגן היה בשיא פריחתו. בעת ייבושו, חתם הטיח את הפולן שנישא באוויר ודבק בו. באמצעות תהליך כימי במעבדה בודדו גרגרי האבקה מן הטיח וזוהו במיקרוסקופ. המאסף הפלינולוגי שתועד מורכב מצמחים האופייניים לחורש הים-תיכוני וכן מעצי פרי תרבותיים וצמחים המשמשים לקישוט בגינות נוי . חלק מן העצים אינם גדלים ב ר באזורינ ו וה ם יובא ו ממרח ק ניכר . בחלק מהמקרים מדובר אף בעדות הבוטאנית הראשונה של גידולם במרחב הארץ-ישראלי. אין ספק כי גן מרשים ויוצא דופן שכזה על מגוון פרחי ו הנהדרים, פירותיו המתוקים, עציו הסמליים וייבוא של מינים ממרחק רב, הותיר רושם בל יימחה על מבקרי הגן ומעיד על יוקרתו של שליט רם חשיבות שישב במקום. המקור: יום עיון באוניברסיטת תל אביב "גן בוטני עתיק thumb|ימין|300px|המקור: הכתבה An ancient royal garden has come back into bloom in a way, as scientists have reconstructed what it would've looked like some 2,500 years ago in the kingdom of the biblical Judah. Their reconstruction, which relied on analyses of excavated pollen, reveals a paradise of exotic plants. The garden relied on an advanced irrigation system, which collected rainwater and distributed it using artsy water installations, including pools, underground channels, tunnels and gutters. These water installations ended up being the key to the team's new discovery; the researchers found grains of pollen that likely got trapped in plaster when the installations were renovated and the plaster still wet. The result was preserved pollen grains. In samples dating back to the Persian period (between the fifth and sixth centuries B.C.), the team found grains from local fruit trees, ornamentals and imported trees from distant lands. "This is a very unique pollen assemblage," study researcher Dafna Langgut, a pollen expert at Tel Aviv University, said in a statement. For instance, they found evidence of willow and poplar trees, which would have required irrigation to survive in the garden. They also found pollen associated with ornamentals, such as myrtle and water lilies; native fruit trees, including grape vine, common fig and olive; and imported citron, Persian walnut, cedar of Lebanon and birch trees. The researchers think the ruling Persian authorities likely imported these exotics from remote parts of the empire to flaunt their power. The team suggests these imported plants had a lasting impact on the region and Judaism, said Oded Lipschits of Tel Aviv University. Take the citron tree. It made its first appearance in Israel in this garden, and since has worked its way into Jewish tradition. The citron, or etrog, is one of the four species of plants used at Sukkot, a biblical holiday. live science קטגוריה: אתרוג